La cabaña en medio del bosque
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Nunca es buena idea aventurarte a lo desconocido. Fic participante en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro Días Oscuros. Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13


**La cabaña en medio del bosque**

"Nunca es buena idea aventurarte a lo desconocido. Fic participante en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro Días Oscuros. Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13"

Bueno, después de batallar bastante con la inspiración, y después con el tiempo, finalmente traigo el regalo :) espero que lo disfrutes y pues que aprecies que me costó una... mucho xD escribirlo, y pues... aquí tienes :D

-Patito, voy a llevarle algo del pueblo a Sae – sus ojos grises no se despegaron de la canasta en la que estaba metiendo un par de cosas mientras le avisaba a su hermana donde estaría. Había ido al pueblo a comprar algunos viveres que necesitaban y de paso había comprado algunas otras para Sae, una mujer mayor (llamarla anciana le parecía algo grosero, pero todos le decían que, efectivamente, lo era) que vivía en el fondo del bosque.

-Está bien Katniss.

Podía sentir los ojos azules de su hermana sobre ella mientras acomodaba lo mejor posible las cosas en la canasta sin que se desbordaran.

-Listo – sonrió satisfecha consigo misma mientras veía todos los comestibles prolijamente acomodados y ocultos bajo una pequeña y vieja manta con cuadros rojos y blancos – Hay comida en la estufa si te da hambre y sientes que me demoro mucho ¿Está bien?

-Aham – la cabecita rubia de su hermana asintió con energía frente a ella.

-No salgas de casa Prim, y si lo haces que no sea muy lejos y no tardes demasiado, sabes que si regreso y…

-Y si no estoy te vas a asustar mucho – la interrumpió sonriente mientras se levantaba de la pequeña sillita en la que había estado sentada y se encaminaba hacia el perchero viejo que tenían al lado de la puerta – estaremos bien Katniss, si algo pasa correré donde Gale.

Sintió la sonrisa borrarse de su rostro y caminó hacia la entrada con la cesta en manos.

-Te preocupas mucho por nosotras Katniss, estaremos bien ¿Ok? Tú eres quien debe ir con cuidado.

No podía estar mucho, o nada, de tiempo enojada con su hermana menor, menos cuando trataba de cambiar los papeles y preocuparse por ella, cuando claramente era y siempre seria, de la otra manera. Así que en un gesto muy impropio de ella se acercó a la rubia y besó con ternura su frente – Volveré pronto.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de su casa sintió el aire frío en su rostro, el ruido de la madera vieja rechinar mientras bajaba los tres escalones que adornaban la entrada de su vieja casa. Tomó aire profundamente, disfrutando de cada sensación y dirigió su mirada gris hacia la entrada del bosque.

-¡Katniss!

El sonido de esa voz, más el rechinido de la puerta tras ella, le indicaron quien era incluso antes de que se girara para encarar a su rubia hermana.

-Lleva esto, hace frío – y sin esperar a que la mayor se lo pusiera, Prim la rodeó y le puso una capa roja – recuerda ir con cuidado y no tomar atajos, sólo hay un camino seguro.

Katniss pensó en decirle que estaría perfectamente, que no era necesaria tanta preocupación, pero al ver la insistencia en los ojos azules de su hermana sólo pudo asentir.

Desde el momento en que sus botas pisaron el inmenso e interminable (o al menos así lo veía ella) camino de piedra que atravesaba el bosque, sintió una opresión instalarse en su pecho que la hizo detenerse, aunque su mente racional le dijo que eso asustaría o preocuparía a Prim, así que se giró para ver si su hermana estaba aún en la entrada de su casa. Lo estaba. Así que con su mejor sonrisa sacudió la mano y se internó en el bosque sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Lo hago por Sae, lo hago por Sae… _- se repetía mentalmente para consolarse. Sae había cuidado de ella y Prim cuando su padre había muerto, cosa que su madre no había hecho (razón por la cual le guardaba un profundo resentimiento, pero eso no lo admitiría ante nadie), de no haber sido por ella probablemente hubieran muerto de hambre y en el completo abandono. Sae tenía una nietecita que no parecía una niña ordinaria, no sabía decir que era lo que ocurría con ella, y los adultos tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a hablar sobre ello, así que Sae para evitar las burlas de los niños crueles sobre su nieta, se había refugiado en una cabaña en medio del bosque, al cual todos los niños tenían miedo de entrar y los adultos no se tomaban la molestia. Pero la última vez que la había visto le pareció que andaba más lento y que su caminar era más pausado, no quiso tomarle importancia para no preocuparse.

_-Las preocupaciones no sirven de nada y estorban bastante _– le había dicho la misma Sae una vez que había estado en su casa, oyendo su preocupación por Prim, quien a su vez se preocupaba por la madre de ambas, quien estaba en alguna especie de shock por la muerte de su esposo del cual nunca pudo recuperarse del todo, dejando de lado a las hijas que aún tenía que cuidar.

Ese había sido su mantra durante su recuperación tras la muerte de su padre. Lamentable o afortunadamente, el mundo no había dejado de girar; los días seguían pasando uno a uno, y el hambre hacía eco en su estómago, recordándole que aunque no lo sintiera, estaba viva, seguía con vida, y su hermana (y su madre) dependían de ella.

Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus propias botas al topar con el camino hecho de piedras que curveaba ridículamente el bosque, demasiadas curvas que fácilmente podrían haber sido evitadas. El aire helado comenzó a soltar sus cabellos de la trenza que se había hecho esa mañana, por lo cual levantó la gorra y la colocó sobre su cabeza… y en cuanto lo hizo pareció que sus sentidos se agudizaron, podía escucharlo todo con mayor claridad, podía ver mejor las piedras en las que posaba sus pies, sin embargo, el gorro era demasiado grande y le tapaba la mitad de la visibilidad, obligándola a mirar al suelo, pero lo agradecía porque así el aire helado se quedaba donde debería estar; lejos de su cabeza.

No fue hasta que vio que el camino a sus pies se expandía ridículamente rápido que levantó la mirada y se encontró con una bifurcación: uno de los caminos parecía largo y recto, mientras que el camino a su derecha estaba lleno de curvas sin sentido como el camino que ya había recorrido por, a saber, cuanto tiempo.

Pasó saliva pesadamente y apretó con fuerza la canasta en sus manos, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría ¿Cómo podía saber ella que habría una bifurcación? ¿Por qué jamás le preguntó a Sae como llegar a su casa? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo ese arriesgado trayecto?

-Parece que estas perdida…

Al instante se puso a la defensiva; tomó en su mano derecha la canasta y con su brazo izquierdo creo una especie de escudo.

-Ey, tranquila, si quisiera hacerte daño, lo habría hecho desde que entraste al bosque.

-¿Quién eres? – estuvo momentáneamente orgullosa del tono frío con que había dicho esas palabras, sin embargo su mente entró en pánico al darse cuenta que no había llevado ni su arco ni flechas (su padre había sido un gran tirador, y había comenzado a enseñarle lo básico unos meses antes de su muerte), sólo un pequeño puñal que siempre llevaba con ella desde la muerte de su padre que la hacía sentir un poco más segura - ¡Muéstrate!

-Yo, soy Finnick Odair…

Y detrás de los árboles que marcaban la división de los dos caminos apareció un hombre, o a simple vista lo parecía; vestía un viejo pantalón verde oscuro, cubriendo su torso solamente traía unos tirantes rojos oscuros (también viejos) dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso y bronceado (Katniss no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarlo algunos segundos) y unos impresionantes ojos verdes brillantes y vibrantes.

-Ahora puedes recorrerme con azúcar si quieres…

La pobre chica levantó la cabeza, sentía palpitarle la cara (seguramente estaba completamente colorada) y se encontró con la sonrisa torcida del tal Finnick Odair, y unos sospechosos colmillos presionando sus labios carnosos.

-¿Qué eres? – Su voz ya no le sonó tan fría, pero era comprensible, considerando que si metía la cabeza a un balde de agua esta se evaporaría al instante.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – Una cola gruesa y peluda apareció por su espalda y comenzó a acariciar el torso que minutos antes admiraba (devoraba, pero jamás lo admitiría) con sus ojos grises – Soy el lobo del bosque… - Y para reafirmar sus palabras, se acercó más a la chica, mostrando su cabello color bronce, a juego con el cabello de su cola, y moviendo un par de puntiagudas orejas.

Al ver que el lobo se acercaba un paso, y luego dos, la chica retrocedió la misma cantidad antes de que el lobo levantara ambos manos y sonriera.

-Tranquila preciosa, no quiero lastimarte, estoy de tu lado – Katniss únicamente pasó saliva, ignorando el tono tranquilizador (y peligrosamente sensual) de la voz del hombre… del lobo… lo que fuera – Me quedare a esta distancia si te parece bien.

-Sólo quiero pasar – su tono frío había vuelto, de alguna manera sentía que no quería lastimarla, pero era un lobo, había escuchado que debía cuidarse de los hombres, que no eran buenos ni confiables… pero ¿De un lobo?

-Oh por supuesto, entonces, no te entretengo más en tu camino – Fingió quitarse un sombrero de su blonda cabeza e inclinarse cortésmente hacia ella, y con la mano (garra) que no tenía sujetando su imaginario sombrero señaló el camino que se encontraba a la derecha de la chica.

Bien, eso sin duda le daba una pista, así que armándose de valor, se encaminó hacia el camino a la izquierda, el que se veía recto y sin curvas ridículas. Sentía la mirada del lobo a su espalda, y agradeció enormemente llevar su enorme capa roja, lo cual la hacía visible, pero sí que escondía si anatomía del escrutinio del que sin duda estaba siendo víctima. Si hubiera volteado, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa torcida que adornaba el ridículamente atractivo rostro del lobo, y la cola meneándose felizmente a cada costado del mismo.

Había pasado… no sabía cuánto. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y ella se ponía nerviosa ¿Sae tenía que hacer ese recorrido todos los días? ¿Lo había hecho mientras cuidaba de ella y Prim? Entonces comenzó a sentirse también culpable, ella haciendo menos importante el constante deterioro de Sae mientras que la pobre había hecho ese recorrido todos los días mientras ella y su hermana se recuperaban.

_-Las preocupaciones no sirven de nada y estorban bastante _– Su propia voz mezclada con la de Sae retumbaron en su mente y se aferró con fuerza a su capa para protegerse del viento helado que soplaba. De nada valía ya darse cuenta de lo que Sae había hecho, estaba en el pasado y ahora ella le retribuiría en poco lo que había hecho por ellas, y eso era lo que importaba.

Unos minutos después a lo lejos pudo ver escondida entre unos árboles una pequeña casita con las luces encendidas y se alegró, Sae era la única que vivía en el bosque así que esa tenía que ser la casa. Le dejaría lo que había traído para ella y correría de regreso a casa para que su hermana no se preocupara.

-¿Sae? – Trató de tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió al primer golpe, así que entró. No tenía por qué preocuparse de que Sae dejara la puerta abierta, nadie más vivía en el bosque, no podía temer que alguien entrara.

-¿Sae? – la luz que vio desde el camino fue una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la ventana más cercana a la puerta, el resto de la casa se encontraba en penumbras, excepto una pequeña luz que se encontraba atrás de una pequeña puerta pasando un pasillo oscuro.

Podía escuchar sus propios pasos sobre la madera vieja del piso mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña luz. Una parte de ella se decía que todo estaba bien, que probablemente Sae estaba enferma y por eso el descuido y oscuridad de la casa, pero otra parte de ella estaba acariciando con sus uñas el mango de la pequeña daga que llevaba consigo.

Al entrar a la habitación vio un bulto sobre la cama que descendía y ascendía acompasadamente, como una respiración pesada.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz rasposa proveniente debajo de las sabanas.

-Katniss… Katniss Everdeen – su voz sonó asfixiada, y de nuevo se dividía en dos opiniones en su interior, una que le decía que Sae obviamente estaba enferma y por eso su voz ronca y extraña… y la otra parte de ella seguía acariciando la daga.

-Oh Katniss… estoy enferma – el bulto se contorsiono bajo la sabana mientras parecía toser. Katniss se acercó hacia la cama para quedar frente a la voz.

-Te ves más grande – dijo sin pensar mucho, después se dio cuenta que eso era una ofensa para la mayoría de las mujeres así que se sobresaltó.

-Es porque estoy inflamada preciosa…

Sae nunca la llamaba preciosa.

Poco a poco la sabana que cubría el bulto en la cama fue descendiendo.

-Tu cabello está muy dorado… - caminó lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Es por el sol, preciosa, que decolora mis cabellos para imitarlo…

-Tus orejas son muy grandes… - su espalda topó con el pequeño y único armario de madera de la habitación, el golpe la sobresaltó por lo que la canasta cayó de sus manos, pero sus ojos grises no podían apartarse de la persona que se levantaba de la cama con tortuosa lentitud.

-Son para escucharte mejor…

La luz de la habitación se reflejaba en los pequeños y redondos lentes sobre el rostro de quien yacía en la cama. El silencio era tal que Katniss podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

-Tu nariz es muy grande…

-Es para olerte mejor…

Miró la puerta por la que había entrado… si corría muy rápido tal vez podría…

-Que boca tan grande tienes…

-¡Es para comerte mejor!

Katniss brincó la canasta que se encontraba desparramada a sus pies y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida de la casita, tirando todo hacia atrás tratando de imposibilitarle el camino hacia quien estaba segura era el lobo que se había topado horas atrás.

Al salir al bosque se encontró con que ya era de noche, por suerte para ella, había luna llena así que sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado se apresuró al camino por donde había llegado hasta ahí. Ahora escuchaba el sonido de las hojas secas crujir bajo sus botas, el aire frio golpeaba su rostro y no le importaba, así como tampoco el hecho de tener varios mechones de cabello golpeteando su rostro con cada paso que daba, sólo quería salir del bosque.

-¿Señorita?

En la bifurcación se detuvo de golpe y con los ojos grandes como platos giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos azules, y si no fuera porque pensaba que era imposible, juraría que no tenía pestañas, pero fuera de ello, tenía una enorme hacha sobre su hombro derecho.

-… - Trató de hablar, pero fue cuando sus pulmones decidieron que era buen momento para comenzar a incendiarse e impedir el paso de aire; no podía articular palabra.

-¿Señorita, está bien? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está herida? – El pobre hombre se acercó a ella, que ya se encontraba doblada tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-… Lobo… - y señaló en la dirección de la que venía corriendo.

-Un lobo…

Dejó de sentir la mano cálida del hombre (que a todas pintas era un leñador) sobre su espalda y levantó la mirada… sólo para encontrarse con las pupilas completamente dilatadas del hombre, si no lo hubiera visto antes, ahora juraría que sus ojos eran negros.

-Un lobo mató a mi familia…

Y se marchó en dirección a donde ella había llegado, no parecía que corriera, sin embargo no tardó mucho en perderse en la negrura del bosque, dejándola sola, perdida y ahogada en el silencio.

El canto de los pájaros la despertó, justo antes de que saliera el sol. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas de tanto correr, reparó en los rasguños que tenía en sus brazos (probablemente de aventar ramas a su carrera por el bosque) pero tenía que irse antes de que Prim se levantara, podría convencerla de que llegó entrada la noche y así no tendría que explicarle nada.

La madera de las escaleras de la entrada a su hogar rechinó a manera de bienvenida cuando llegó. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su rubia hermana dormida sobre uno de los sillones. Se encerró en su habitación sin despertarla. Se quitó la ropa y la cambio por otra limpia. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar.

-¿Katniss?

-Buenos días, patito… - trató de sonreírle a su hermana que se encontraba en el marco de la cocina frotándose un ojo, pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca extraña, por suerte Prim estaba bostezando como para ver la extrañeza en el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Cómo te fue con Sae?

-Bien… ya va a estar el desayuno.

-Llamare a mamá.

Sólo escucho los pasos ligeros de su hermana alejarse de la cocina y suspiro fuertemente, mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos de la mesita que daba hacia la ventana. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién acudir… pero no quería volver a ese bosque.

Pasó el tiempo y Sae jamás volvió al pueblo, ni su nieta. A veces escuchaba a los adultos del pueblo murmurar sobre ellas, que si habían sido muy tontas por haberse marchado a vivir tan lejos, que allá nadie podría ayudarlas… que estarían muertas… Prim escuchaba eso y solo miraba a su hermana mayor, nunca preguntaba nada, solo la miraba. Pero un buen día, escucho un murmullo nuevo, algo que probablemente había escuchado antes pero a lo que nunca le había puesto atención.

-Dicen que el otro día por la noche llegó el muchacho del bosque.

-¿El muchacho del bosque?

-El leñador, el que se volvió loco.

-Oh ¿El que mató a su familia y dijo que había sido el lobo?

-Ese mismo, dicen que siempre carga con las patas de los lobos que caza.

-Eso no es novedad, siempre baja cada tanto al cementerio.

-Sí, pero dicen que esta vez junto con las patas traía una mano grande y una pequeña ¡Humanas!

Fin

Espero que te haya gustado, y que dejes un review :)..


End file.
